Imperium of Canada
The Imperium of Canada (also known as the Canadian Empire) is a growing, developing, and established nation, with citizens primarily of British/Canadian and French ethnicity who follow no religion. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of the Imperium of Canada work diligently to produce Fish, Diamonds, oil, Steel, wood and Iron as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of the Imperium of Canada has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. The Imperium of Canada allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. The Imperium of Canada believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. The Imperium of Canada will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History *'20 January 2010:' New Canada gained its independence from the former state of Viniland. *'25 January 2010:' New Canada gains membership into the Confederation of Arctic Nations. *'9 February 2010:' New Canada launches Operation Malvinian Revenge. *'13 February 2010:' New Canada captures war criminal Barney Stone. *'16 February 2010' New Canada forms the Hudson Institute *'26 February 2010:' New Canada's Prime Minister Jack Hawk resigns and makes General Napoleon Bonaparte First Consul For Life *'6 March 2010:' New Canada's first two blue water naval vessel NCN Sheffield and NCN Thunderchild were launched *'16 March 2010:' New Canada's first two Battleships bought, NCN Vanguard NCN Belfast *'22 March 2010:' New Canada becomes an Empire with Napoleon and Josephine Bonaparte coronated first Emperor and Empress *'29 March 2010:'Canadian Empire grows with acquisition of land in Antarctica, bought from Australia *'1 April 2010:' Imperial Family is expanded with the birth of Jessica Bonaparte, daughter of the Emperor and Empress *'6 April 2010:' Canadian Empire executed war criminal Barney Stone *'7 April 2010:' Emperor Bonaparte pledges $300,000,000 to rebuild the Colossus of Rhodes in New London *'9 April 2010:' Imperial scientists complete prototype of new Cruise Missile. *'9 April 2010:' Military accept contract for new Missile and begin mass production of the missile *'10 April 2010:' Government consensus released revealing the Empire holds Three Million citizens *'12 April 2010:' The Emperor has decreed the NTR is no longer recognized as a Nation, and such, all NTR citizens are deported *'13 April 2010:' Canadian Empire declares war on the Tahoe Republic *'14 April 2010:' Canadian Empire begins construction of Colossus *'15 April 2010:' Marshal of the Empire Michael Ripley validates the Fosters Treaty with Australia *'April 19, 2010:' National Service implemented - Military swells from 160,000 to 250,000 *'April 19, 2010:' Anchorage is liberated in the war against the Tahoe Republic *'April 21, 2010:' A Corvette (HMS Josephine) and a new Battleship (HMS Napoleon Bonaparte) are launched *'May 4, 2010:' The Canadian Empire suffers three nuclear detonations above its three cities, casualties are 3.2 million *'May 6, 2010:' The Imperial family is found alive and well, and Bonaparte speaks to the world *'May 8, 2010:' Work begins on clearing up and rebuilding New London, Preston and Blackburn are abandoned *'May 10, 2010:' Border closed between Blue Heaven and the Empire *'May 10, 2010:' BH-CE border is now fully militarized *'May 11, 2010:' Relief and construction efforts 100% focused on New London, Refugee count is 900,000 people *'May 12, 2010:' Cold war between Blue Heaven and the Empire begins *'May 17, 2010:' The West meets East Accord is signed between the Imperium of Canada and the United States of China *'May 23, 2010:' Imperial Navy expands to nine heavy warships *'May 24, 2010:' Cold war ends with the signing of "Arctic Dawn" treaty, granting the Imperium, BH held Nunavut *'June 2, 2010:' Colossus Project is completed and revealed to the world, becoming one of its many wonders *'June 5, 2010:' Coaltion - Tahoe Republic war ends with a Coalition victory Government * Emperor Napoleon Bonaparte * Empress Josephine Bonaparte * Marshal of the Empire Michael Ripley * Chief Of Staff General Lewis * Chief of the Army Jean Lannes * Admiral of the Fleet Winston Churchill ''' * Marshal of the Air Force '''Neville Chamberlin * Finance and Trade Deputy Julia Abercromby * Foreign Affairs Minister Charles Maurice de Talleyrand-Périgord * Head of the Senate House Louis Desaix ''' Doctrines, Treaties and Blocs * Crysis Doctrine * Hudson Bay Institute Bloc * Confederation of Arctic Nations Bloc * White Rose Pact Treaty * Fosters Treaty * The West meets East accord * Franko Canadian Accord * Arctic Dawn Treaty Policies Regional Affairs Changes *The Canadian Empire reserves the right to search any ship inside Imperial waters. *The Canadian Empire reserves the right to prevent aircraft or shipping docking/landing in the Empire. *The Canadian Empire reserves the right to intervene in any regional irregularities it holds an interest in. EG, Northan conflict *The Canadian Empire reserves the right to voice its opinion on any regional matter, and take action if necessary. Foreign International Affairs *The Canadian Empire is not obliged to intervene with any situation outside of North America. *The Canadian Empire will always offer medical/financial aid if a Nation requests it. *The Canadian Empire will not, unless requested, enter any talks with Africa, without expressed planning between the Empire, and an African nation. *The Canadian Empire will not, unless requested, enter any talks with Asia/Oceania, without expressed planning between the Empire, and an Asian or Oceanic Nation. Imperial Democracy # Introducing more technologically advanced, elector friendly, and secure voting/political communication methods; # Holding two-stage elections or run-off ballots in multi-candidate constituencies so that no candidate can get elected on the basis of just a small portion of the total vote. (Modern developments in tele-voting have enormously increased the speed and reduced the cost and effort of holding such ballots); # Legislating for equal-sized constituencies and adopting measures to ensure more accurate and up-to-date electoral registers; # Halting and reversing recent experiments in Continental European-type indirect (party proportional, corporatist) representation which reduce political competition and voter choice and influence compared with the traditional Anglo-American system of direct (territorial, local community ) representation; # Scrapping various protectionist-type curbs on the private funding boom and advertising of political parties; # Further extending the franchise; and # Increasing the ratio of significant elected to non-elected political posts: creating substantially more elected as opposed to appointed or hereditary positions. Currency Canadian Dollar Budget for Government Departments 2010($ million) * Work and Pensions 132732 * Health 104464 * Education and Skills 68060 * Defence 38986 * Tax, Excise and Treasury 5469 * Communities & Local Government 28186 * Home Office 13877 * Transport 10150 * Cabinet Office 10090 * Trade and Industry 6015 * Culture, Media and Sport 5042 * International Development 4772 * Ministry of Justice 4086 * Environment, Food and Rural Affairs 3099 Languages Spoken Majority Language *English *French Top twenty spoken languages in the Canadian Empire # English 20,584,775 (67.1%) # French 6,608,125 (21.5%) # Chinese 790,035 (2.6%) # Punjabi 278,500 (0.8%) # Spanish 209,955 (0.7%) # Italian 170,330 (0.6%) # Arabic 144,745 (0.5%) # German 128,350 (0.4%) # Tagalog 119,345 (0.4%) # Vietnamese 111,440 (0.4%) # Portuguese 103,875 (0.3%) # Polish 101,575 (0.3%) # Korean 101,500 (0.3%) # Persian 97,220 (0.3%) # Russian 93,805 (0.3%) # Tamil 92,680 (0.3%) # Greek 55,100 (0.2%) # Gujarati 52,715 (0.2%) # Romanian 51,060 (0.2%) Military * Chief Of Staff '''General Lewis * Chief of the Army Louis Desaix * Admiral of the Fleet Winston Churchill * Air Marshal Neville Chamberlin Canadian Military Doctrine The Imperial military does not involve itself with static defences with the exception for the national usage of strategic AA emplacements, however tactical emplacements are highly mobile. Moderisation of the Military involves a focus on fast moving heavy hitting forces, rapid response and mobilisation and maximum damage. Specialist training to involve Gurilla warfare, and how to use the Tundra around them to their advantage and use it best to destroy the enemy. Fast moving anti tank and anti air emplacements, aswell as a large focus of armoured and mechanised infantry, such as IFV's and main battle tanks working in tandem, with the support of fast moving artillery and air power. Specific training and exercises in the "Blitzkrieg" theory of warfare, and will be adopted by the Military as a whole as its new fighting style. Marshals of New Canada Canadian Marshals are Military Commanders from either the Airforce, Navy and Army, who follow in the steps of politics and military careers. Whilst their duty lies with the military first and foremost, they have the option should they wish as Marshals, to enter the Senate as a Senator. *Marshal André Masséna Navy-Rear Admiral *Marshal Jean Lannes Army-Field Commander *Marshal Jean Baptiste Jules Bernadotte Airforce-Air Chief Marshal Garrisons *'Nunavut Province - 135,000' *'Ellesmere Island - 45,000' *'Coats Island - 45,000' *'Southhampton Island - 45,000' *''' Antarctic - 45,000''' * Total Garrison size - 315,000 Men. * Garrison Size at minimum capacity - 30,000 Men. * Maximum combat deployment garrison capacity - 285,000 Men. * Forces not deployed with garrisons - 25,000 Men. * Maximum military deployment capacity - 310,000 Men. * Total Army Size - 340,000 Men. Army Formation * 1 Corps-45,000 men * 3 Divisions-15,000 men. * Broken up into 3 Legions of 5000 men. * Broken up into 5 Battalions of 1000 men. * Broken up into 5 Companies of 200 men. * Broken up into 5 Platoons of 40 men. * Broken up into 4 Squads of 10 men. Armies *The Grand Army - 45,000 Men *The Army of Antarctic - 45,000 Men. *The Army of Southhampton - 45,000 Men. *The Army of Coats - 45,000 Men. *The Army of Ellesmere - 45,000 Men. *The Imperial Guard - 45,000 Men. *The Revolutionary Guard - 45,000 Men. *The Continental Army - 45,000 Men. (Reserve paramilitary Force) *The Army of Empire- 45,000 Men. (Reserve paramilitary Force) *The Army of Marshals - 45,000 Men (Reserve paramilitary Force) Total - 450,000 Men. Bases *Fort Bastion - Antarctica - Army of Antarctic *Fort Somerfield - Ellesmere Island - Army of Ellesmere *Camp New London A - Nunavut Province - Grand Army *Camp New London B - Nunavut Province - Imperial Guard *Camp Coats - Coats Island - Army of Coats *Fort Southampton - Southampton Island - Army of Southampton *Camp Revolution - Nunavt Province/Blue Heaven border - Army of Revolution Notes on Bases Canadian military forces do not concentrate in one large base, but are broken up into nine Legions which are spread out over their area of Operations. Each base contains 5000 soldiers. By doing this it allows the military to better cover the border and strategic locations in and around the Imperiums Territories. Airforce *'600 Aircraft total' *'60 squadrons of 10 aircraft' *195 F-15SE (Silent Eagle) *160 F-22'S *50 Multi Role Typhoon *50 Harrier *40 A-10's *25 AC-130 Gunships *20 B-2 Spirit Stealth Bomber *20 B-1 Lancer *20 FB-32 Ground support *10 SR-71 spy jets *10 AWACs Navy *'32 ships in total' *'1 fleet of 27 ships' *3 troop transports *3 Converted container ships *3 Concerted Cruise liners for helicopter support *12 Patrol boats *3 Corvettes *3 Battleships *2 Cruisers *2 Frigates *1 Landing ship Category:Nations Category:Roleplay